


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Frank, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: PWP where Frank has a thing for Gerard's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosepeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepeppers/gifts).



> For @palemango who asked for something about Gerard's hands and got stuck with this. I hope you like it even if it's not what you (or I) expected. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoy, thanks for reading, and happy holidays!

"Come on", Gerard shouted over the noise of the crowd. "Let's get out of here."

Frank didn't say anything, just grabbed Gerard's hand and followed him out of the bar, pushing through the throngs of people watching the band play. Gerard hailed a cab and they climbed into the back, still not speaking. Frank rubbed his thumb over Gerard's hand, stroking it soothingly, but neither of them said a word or even made eye contact. They arrived back at Gerard's place, Frank shooting Gerard a grin as they hurried up the stairs, both shaking with anticipation. They'd being going out every night for the last week and it always ended back here. 

Gerard opened the door to his apartment and unceremoniously pushed Frank inside. He grabbed at Frank's shirt, rucking it up as he shoved him against the wall, burying his face in Frank's neck. Gerard gripped Frank's waist like a vice, surely leaving bruises across Frank's skin as he sloppily kissed along his jaw teasingly. All Frank could do was tilt his head back and moan, trying to get some friction against Gerard's jeans. 

"Baby, c'mon", Frank groaned, the syllables dragged from his lips when Gerard licked at the side of his mouth. 

"What Frankie?", Gerard whispered playfully. He tugged at Frank's bottom lip with his teeth, raising an eyebrow with a grin of fake innocence spreading across his face. 

"Fucking do something, I don't know", Frank complained, bucking his hips forward but Gerard dodged him by moving backwards. 

"Come get it then", Gerard smirked, beckoning Frank towards the bedroom. Frank followed eagerly, practically scampering after Gerard and getting close to him, pulling at his shirt.

Gerard spun them around and pushed Frank onto the bed, crawling up to hover above him. Frank looked up at him with wide eyes, his hair already messed up and a flush of pink high on his cheeks. Gerard leaned down to kiss Frank almost tenderly before moving back to pull his shirt off. Frank wriggled out of his shirt and threw it away, reaching for Gerard's zipper on his stupid leather pants. Those pants had been the bane of his existence ever since Gerard fell in love with them, the way Gerard's hips would swing in that leather transfixed Frank every time. But right now, Frank just wanted them off. 

Gerard slid out of them and Frank whimpered pathetically when he saw that Gerard wasn't wearing underwear and was now in fact naked. Frank hurried to join him, shoving his jeans and boxers down. Gerard straddled Frank's legs, grinding against him so their cocks rubbed together and Frank pulled Gerard's lips towards his desperately. 

"What do you want, sugar?", Gerard purred in Frank's ear. "Looked so sexy tonight when you were dancing, wanna make you feel good."

Frank's eyes almost rolled back into his skull but he contained himself and just thanked whatever God allowed him to have Gerard. "Your fingers", Frank panted as Gerard traced patterns over his chest. "Just your fingers, make me come from them."

"Mhm, yes sir", Gerard quirked his mouth and slid down Frank's body, pushing his legs apart and placing kisses along the inside of his thighs. 

Gerard pushed his face into Frank's groin, mouthing at the base of his cock whilst his fingers snaked up to Frank's mouth for him to suck on. Frank took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, knowing that this was the only lube he was getting. Gerard licked up Frank's length, sucking gently on the tip before swallowing him down. Gasping, Frank bit down on Gerard's fingers slightly, bucking his hips up. Gerard let Frank fuck his mouth, relaxing his throat and allowing Frank to control the speed. 

Gerard pulled off suddenly, not wanting Frank to come in his mouth before he got his fingers in him. Frank had always had a thing about Gerard's hands, the way they looked and felt on his body just drove him crazy. But not only the masculine dominance and safety that Frank felt in Gerard's hands, there was something about the importance of them. Gerard relied on his hands to create music and art, they held power and significance, so Frank still couldn't quite believe that Gerard chose to touch Frank with those hands. The sight of the slim digits on his body made Frank weak at the knees and as much as he loved Gerard's cock in him, his fingers were just as incredible.

Frank threw his head back onto the pillow when Gerard slipped a finger inside him, going in smoothly thanks to Frank's spit. He wiggled his hips slightly, fucking back against Gerard as he pushed deeper. Gerard slid another finger inside, crooking them to brush over Frank's prostate, making Frank moan Gerard's name loudly. Gerard scissored his fingers, stretching Frank out roughly. 

"You like that baby?", Gerard crooned, pumping his fingers faster, rendering Frank incapable of answering. "Yeah you do, you gonna come just from my fingers in your ass?".

Frank just moaned and bucked his hips towards Gerard, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands fisted in the sheets. 

"That's really fucking slutty, Frankie", Gerard laughed, curling his fingers and pressing against Frank's sensitive prostate in the best way. "You a slut for my fingers, a slut for me?".

Frank whimpered, throwing his hand over his face as the pressure built inside him, his stomach fluttering as he was pulled closer to the edge. When Gerard talked to him like that, Frank felt hot all over and fucking filthy. He loved Gerard to talk to him dirtily, calling him names and working him over so good. 

"Yes, yes Gee", Frank panted. "Yes, I'm yours."

"Say it", Gerard hissed, watching as his fingers disappeared inside Frank. "Tell me who's slut you are."

"Yours, I'm your slut Gee, please", Frank begged. 

"Look at me when you come", Gerard ordered, able to tell that Frank was close by the way his cock twitched and leaked. Frank looked so hot like this, all spread out on Gerard's fingers, a light sheen of sweat across his skin and his hair hanging in his closed eyes.

Frank opened his mouth to reply but only a slutty moan came out, his toes curling and eyes flying open as he came. It leaked over his thighs, dripping onto the sheets as Gerard milked him through it. Gerard lowered his head and licked the cum from Frank's thighs, cleaning his cock off with a few smooth strokes of his tongue. 

"So good for me baby", Gerard grinned fondly up at Frank, who's head had flopped back onto the pillow, exhausted from that round. "Want to get you all dirty again".

Gerard ran a hand down his chest to stroke his throbbing cock, already so hard from watching Frank get off. He straddled Frank's thighs and made sure that Frank was watching him jerk off, putting on a little show for his slut. All it took was a few strokes along his length before Gerard was coming over Frank's body, his cum spurting across Frank's chest. Gerard moaned out and lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth, licking off the remains of his orgasm. Frank was almost getting hard again from Gerard's performance but he just laid there, watching as Gerard finished up and lay back on the sheets.

Gerard rolled over to smirk at Frank, a wild glint in his eyes. "You've got 10 minutes and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars."

And what could Frank do other than nod.


End file.
